Durin Christmas
by Echo Greenshield
Summary: Fili and Kili plan a surprise for their Uncle for Christmas.


A/N-So I wrote this last year for a friend as a gift, and I'm finally posting it since it's almost Christmas ^_^ enjoy! I own nothing except for the idea.

* * *

><p>A Durin Christmas<p>

"Kíli what do you think your doing?" hissed Fíli.

He grinned at his brother, "Bringing a little Christmas cheer to Uncle, that's what."

He whistled as he dusted and tore down the moth eaten curtains than he whirled around, "You could help me you know," he said as he brandished the duster, "Instead of just standing there, like a lump of dust. The fireplace needs to be swept out."

Fíli rolled his eyes as he grabbed the broom and swept a bit, "You know he isn't going to like this, us coming into his house uninvited while he's out hunting with Dwalin."

He laughed, "It was Mums idea to get them to go hunting and Dwalin went along with it."

"Yeh after you asked them to, he's gonna kill us. You know that he's never in the Christmas spirit since..." Fíli trailed off.

Kíli stopped dusting, "I know...but Papa wouldn't want him to avoid it forever...if it wasn't for us he wouldn't even show up for Christmas supper...Mum thought it was a good idea. I mean he's never gotten really, really mad at us-"

"No, no rephrase that," Fíli interrupted, "He's never really gotten mad at you. You're the baby."

"I am not the baby! I am seventy years old, if I was twenty or even thirty you could call me that, but I'm not," he whined.

Fíli shot him a grin, "Sure little brother, so how's the fireplace looking?"

Kíli laid down the duster and walked over, "Hmm, looks like its never been swept. Sure Uncle does keep his house clean but it's so drab, there's no life, no colour."

He quickly dodged Fílis fist as he walked away back to the kitchen, he pulled up a huge sack that was leaning against the table. He pushed away the old curtains with one finger.

"I mean look at these, who knows what colour they were suppose to be, these red ones will just perk up the kitchen, don't you think? And the green ones will go in the sitting area, these multi-coloured rugs...the biggest one in the sitting area in front of the fire," he bit his lip thinking, "This one here in the kitchen, that long one in the hallway in front of the door..."

Fíli looked at his brother wide eyed, "Where in Durin did you get these curtains and rugs? What else is in here?"

He strolled forward and pushed the sack over.

"Hey watch the candles!" Kíli yelled as the rolled across the table, "They are fragile."

His eyes got bigger, "Kíli, how did you pay for all of this? I know your job..."

Kíli rolled his eyes, "Mum and favours, these decorative dishes are an early present from Glóins wife. Which are going right here on this empty cupboard shelf above the everyday dishes."

Fíli picked up a candle and studied it, "Hold on, I recognize this signature."

Kílis head shot up and quickly grabbed it from him, walking briskly off with an arm full of candles, placing some on the table, upon the fireplace ledge. The candles where beautifully made, each with its own shape and design, tall and short, different colours like red, gold, sliver.

"Mum said from what she remembers from Erebor at Christmas time, was there were always cheerful warm fires, the happy flickering of candles, the merry talk, singing and laughter of folks," he sighed, "So I'm hoping to bring some of the cheerful flickering back with these candles."

Fíli snapped his fingers, "Thats Leyras signature! I knew I recognized it, did she make all the candles?"

"Like I was saying," Kíli said in a loud voice, "I want to decorate for Christmas like they did in Erebor, candles and-"

"Oh no you don't," he said as he grabbed Kílis arm, "Leyra made those candles didn't she?"

"Let go," Kíli complained, "We have to finish before Mum comes."

"Ha! Not until you answer me," Fíli quickly got him in a headlock, "Didn't she? I knew it, you like her don't you?"

Kíli tried to escape, "I-I'm not telling you!"

With a laugh Fíli rubbed Kílis head roughly, "Tell me little brother!"

Yelling Kíli tried punching him, "Let go! I will never say!"

They wrestled, Fíli pinned him on the floor with his hands behind his back, "I thought you were tougher than that!"

"This is backwards," Kíli huffed, "I'm taller than you, so I should have the upper hand here, height over weight."

Fíli laughed and let go of his arms but still sat on his back, "I'm stockier and stronger than you yet, your tall and skinny with hardly a beard. You haven't reached full maturity thus far."

"So?" he muttered, "Leyra likes me this way."

Fíli thumped him in the back and jumped up, "I knew it! I knew it! You've had a crush on her for ages, is it because she's beardless like you?"

Kíli got up and punched him in the jaw, "Don't you ever make fun of her, she's half Dwarf. It's bad enough others bully her, say another word against her..."

"Hold it there," Fíli put his hands up in surrender, "She's my friend too, I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I was just teasing you. Did you invite her for Before Christmas Supper?"

"No, I wanted to but Mum said only close family this year but she left it open for next year," he answered gleefully, "But we should finish cleaning and putting decorations up, I want everything ready for when Uncle comes back."

Kíli stood back and gazed around the room, the candles were lit, the pine wreaths hung here and there filling the room with a light fresh scent. The smell of the roast cooking made his mouth water, he walked into the kitchen, on the table sat a few bowls with pudding, loafs of bread, meat pies and...

"Are those sweet buns?" he asked as he reached for one.

Dís smacked his fingers with a wooden spoon, "Don't you dare Kíli Durin, those are for supper. Baked fresh this evening by Leyra."

He smiled, "All the more reason to taste one for portion control, you know if Uncle eats too many-"

"No, don't touch, oh Kíli darling look at you," she walked over, "Your hair is all out of place, your clothes are dusty, did you wash at all today? It's a good thing I brought extra clothes with me, what am I going to do with you? This is a nice family meal, not dinner at the tavern."

He tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt to no avail, sighing he unclasped the clasp in his hair and finger brushed his hair nicely before reclasping it, "How's that?"

"Better, still here," she pressed a bundle of clothes in his arms, "Fíli is changing right now, it's your turn, Thorin should be back anytime now. I told Dwalin to have him back in time for supper."

Kíli bit his lip, "Do you think Uncle will like my surprise? Fíli said he might get really mad."

She soften and brushed his cheek gently, "Of course he will, he may be gruff and a tad mad at first. You know how he is, now go on."

Nodding he walked into the sitting area and peeled off his shirt, putting a dark blue tunic on with black pants, he just finished kicking his old clothes a corner when the door swung open.

"...yes I'll see you tomorrow, you are always invited. Good night Dwalin-what in Mahal is this?" Thorin thundered stopping dead in the doorway.

Kíli shrunk behind an armchair as Fíli and Dís came walking in.

"It's a surprise," Dís replied calmly, "We are having Before Christmas Supper-"

"We are having nothing of the sort here," he interrupted, "I don't remember giving anyone permission to enter my house."

"Uncle," Kíli said quietly, "It was my idea, I thought-"

"Your idea?" Thorin said heatedly, "Of what? To break into my house and cover it with pine wreaths and candles?"

"Like you used to in Erebor," Kíli answered meekly.

At that Thorins expression soften, "Like in Erebor..."

Dís walked forward, "It was Kílis idea to bring Christmas to you, you haven't properly celebrated Christmas in many years."

"Yes, Papa wouldn't want you to throw away family time like that," Fíli piped up, "He would want you to spend every moment with us."

"I know this is nothing like Erebor Uncle," Kíli said quietly, "But..."

Thorin closed the door and walked forward, "Pine wreaths, did you make them Dís?"

"I did Uncle," answered Fíli, "Although Mum showed me how".

He gently picked one off the wall and held it, "Frerin was good at making these and showed your Mum how to properly braid the branches so they wouldn't come apart, your Papa was good at it too, you have a natural talent at this Fíli."

He walked towards the fireplace and picked up a candle that wasn't lit, he rolled it gently in his hands, "The candles..."

Kíli stepped forward, "I brought them, I know they aren't big like the ones you used to have. I told Leyra to make each one differently, the ones on the mantle have our names engraved on them. But it looks like I forgot to light that one...Papas...would you light it Uncle?"

Thorin gently picked up a candle, the one with his name on it and lit it, he placed it back on the mantle besides Dís', he took a shaky breath, "I...I don't know what to say...it's...it's wonderful..."

He strolled forward and grabbed Fíli and Kíli in a tight hug, "You two, make me feel so warm."

"We love you too Uncle," they said together.

He looked up at Dís and opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head, no words were needed. His eyes shined with unshed tears, slowly he blinked them away and gave his nephews one last squeeze.

"Alright," he said softly, "Lets go and eat, we still have a tree to decorate, don't we?"

Kíli smiled up at him, "Yes, it's at our house, Mum let me pick it this year."

"Oh you mean the skinny thing that's sitting in front of our fireplace? That's the tree?" Fíli teased

Kíli stuck his tongue out at his brother,"For that I'm getting the first cut of the roast!"

With a laugh the two brothers went running into the kitchen, Thorin lightly squeeze Dís' shoulder affectionally before she followed the boys. He stood there picturing two very young and small Fíli and Kíli as they ran into their Papas arms laughing, Dís' smiling face as she led them away, with a slight smile he followed the loud voices into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN-Please me what you all think, I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. And I promise that I'm working on Lifemates, it's just a slow process right now.


End file.
